There has been known an in-vehicle navigation device that acquires traffic information (VICS data) on, for example, traffic accidents and traffic jams from a Vehicle Information Communication System (VICS) and superposes indications representing a traffic status including the traffic accidents and the traffic jams on map information displayed on a screen of a display device in order to notify a user of such information. There are demands for a navigation device that can provide assistance for better driving by utilizing the above-described arrangement.